Special Feelings
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Mokuba goes over his feelings about Anzu and his brother going out. PG for swearing R&R please!


DA/DSK: A little quicky one I got a new fave pairing so I tried it out.   
  
DMK: Wheee I love it  
  
DNK: its okay. DRB: yeah...I guess.  
  
DYM: Whee Mandi-chan Its great!  
  
DSK: Dym?!? what're you doing here?  
  
DYM: I was just wantin to see what was going on.  
  
DSK: Oh, well anyways Lori-chan want to do the disclaimer?  
  
DYM: Sure!  
  
DYM: Mandi-chan does NOT own Yugioh But I wish she did!  
  
DSK: thank you Lori-chan  
  
DSK: ON WITH THE FICCIE!  
  
Oh good. There they go. You know what? It makes me so damn depressed seeing them together. Sure Im happy for nii-san now that hes happy. But im 14 for kami's sake! Im old enough to date and have a girlfriend. But no ones interested in me. Im really jelous of big brother. You see, I've always liked Anzu since I met her. She was always nice and kind to me. She even helped me out a few times and covered for me when nii-san was angry with me.   
  
The point is. I love her but nii-cans with her. I know what your thinking. You think im too young to love a girl like Anzu but no. I know what my feelings are and I love Anzu! I sigh and watch Seto and Anzu pull out of the driveway and speed off. I wish I had someone to love me like Anzu loves nii-san. You see, ever since Battle City things were never the same. About a month after Battle City things started changing. Yami and Yumi(1) had started dating eachother and Jono went with Mai Bakura and Ryou(2) started dating as well. It took another month before Jou let Tristan and Shizuka start dating. But things were oddly diffrent with Tea. She was never oogling over the pharaoh anymore.   
  
Thats because after big brother saved her she thanked him and thats when all this began. Oddly enough Anzu had always had a thing for Seto but she threw it off thinking her feelings for Yami were greater. How wrong she was. Once she had her 16th birthday which was 2 days after that she started remembering her past. She told Seto about it and after that they began seeing eachother privatly. I didnt even know about it until 3 months after. The others, 5 months for them.   
  
I sit back on the couch and think. It was never fair. It seems to me that Im never gonna find somene for me. It was like fate was against me. I go through my dueling deck and smile when I stop at the BEWD. I remember when Seto gave me the card. When he taught me how to duel he gave me the card and said that it brings luck. I didnt believe it but it saved my ass a couple of times. I sometimes think my brother is a psychic. Anyways I keep going through my deck and then once im done I sigh again and grab my notebook and open it to a blank page and pull out my pencil and start writing.  
  
*Mystic Feelings Swarm Inside,  
  
Consuming Me All Around.  
  
When I Look at You My Heart Begins To Pound.  
  
Yearning Deep Inside Of Me,   
  
Along With other Emotions Swimming around inside of me.  
  
A Sence Of Security When You Are Around,  
  
Never Wanting It To End.  
  
Your Smile Is As Bright As The Sun.  
  
Your Voice To Me Is That Of An Angels.  
  
And When You Dance Its Like Your In A Diffrent World.  
  
Your The Light In My Eyes.  
  
You Make All Of My Troubles Melt Away With A Single Glance.  
  
Your So Mush More Than A Friend.  
  
And So Much More Than A Sister.  
  
I Love You More Than I can Say.  
  
Though You Will Never Know.  
  
Mystic Thins Swirl Around.  
  
Consuming My Feelings Through And Through...*  
  
I sighed and closed my notebook and thought again. I finally got up and went to look for something to eat. ALRIGHT! Nii-san got the cooks to make brownies! I cut a brownie for myself and got some milk and sat at the table and started eating it. It was rather a big peice i got so it took a little time to eat. I sigh and go back to the couch and flop down onto it and yawn.  
  
I looked at my notebook and opened it to a new page again and began to write once more.  
  
*Stars in the sky, dazzling in your eyes. a smile by you makes the sun seem like a nightlight. your voice is like of none other. Being with you is so fun. When your sad, so am i. when your angry i feel it too.  
  
i'll always bere here to comfort you, to relax you. i'll always be here to hold you when your feeling scared. i love you like none other you are apart of me and nothing can seperate the bond between you and me  
  
you may be far away but in my heart youre right here beside me. your life is such a mystifying mystery i wish i could learn more. pain and anger etch your face and seizing your smiling grace, but i'll hold your hand and help you up.   
  
a feeling deep inside that bonds me to you for a life time and beyond the stars in the sky proclaim it as long as the gras grows and the water flows we shall always be.  
  
i love you always and forever there is no doubting that. i would go whever you would go if i could. missing you and loving you, comforting you and hugging you i'll always be right here. watching over you. protecting you. being with you always inside of you my heart will go on...  
  
a shadow, a frown, a smile, a hope. darkness, a feeling of burden. a sence of insecurity, a feeling of despair. whats this all about? A sence of confusion, a sence of restlessness, a sence of silence.  
  
a sence of lonliness, a sence of awkwardness. a sence of sorrow, a sence of pain. never feeling the same. emotions i never thought exsisted.  
  
a smile, a light. a sence of happiness and joy. a feeling of emotions that i have rarely felt before. a hug a kiss a special kind of thing a love so deep it cant be broken by the likes of darkness.   
  
a bond of love and kindness never felt before. a gesture that u have never felt before. a smile that shows perfectly. take my hand and you will see that there is nothing else but me.  
  
no more darkness no more sadness wipe the tears away and come with me. to a place of happiness and joy, to a place of freedom and kindness. no more sorrow, no more pain. a new life has started between you and me and nothing will ever change the feelings between you and me...*  
  
I put my pencil down and close my notebook and yawn again and I laid down on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
An hour later Seto and Anzu came into the mansion and found Mokuba asleep. Anzu smiled at him and Seto was already in the kitchen so she picked him up and went up stairs and opened his room and closed the door behind her and laid him down in the bed and pulled the covers up and tucked him in and smiled brightly at him, bright clear sparkles danced in her eyes as she gazed at him. She got up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and went out of his room closing the door behind her...  
  
DSK: Well? How was it?  
  
DMK: I loved it!  
  
DNK: it has potential  
  
DRB: tis good.  
  
DYM: I LOVED IT Mandi-chan!!   
  
DSK: *blushes* Thank you Yamis? What do you think?  
  
Yami Joshua: Its so so   
  
Yami Kenny: Its Good.  
  
DSK: thanks Well Tell me what you think please? id really like to know! thanks   
  
DSK: Ja Ne! ^_^ 


End file.
